The Plan
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: He had a plan all along. Lita/Chris Jericho, oneshot.


**A/N: Just a short little ficlet I wrote for a challenge on Livejournal. Lita/Jericho is one of my favorite pairings and I just had to write this. Hope you guys enjoy & please review!**

**Prompt: Wrapping Paper **

**

* * *

**

Christmas in July. She thought it was the dumbest idea, but then again, Halloween was her favorite holiday, closely followed by her birthday, which wasn't an actual holiday, but Lita chose to think of it as one because it was the one time of year where she could just be alone if she needed to. Suffice to say, she didn't like spending her birthday with lots of people. The redhead much preferred time to herself. It wasn't that she wasn't a people person..okay, maybe she was, but she just didn't like huge, overblown birthday parties. She made sure to always call her mom that morning, and then basically used the rest of the day to sleep or just veg out.

From across the room, Chris Jericho was diligently stacking presents under the rather obnoxious Christmas tree he'd purchased for the occasion. After endless hours of searching, he'd been able to find a fake Christmas tree beside someone's dumpster, brought it home, and adorned it with ornaments and popcorn garlands. Truthfully, it was an eyesore, but he'd been so proud of it, and Lita hadn't had the heart to tell him how bad it looked.

"Hey, Li, could you hand me the wrapping paper? I wanna wrap your present next."

"Oh? What did you get me?" Lita questioned, straightening up.

The blond man smirked and shook his head as he reached over and snatched a roll of green paper.

"I think you misunderstand the point of a surprise."

"I hate surprises," Lita pointed out.

"As do I, so don't think of it as a surprise. Think of it as a late birthday gift,"

"I hate gifts."

"Two minutes ago, you were badgering me about it. Now you're saying you hate gifts?"

"I'm an Aries. We're very inconsistent."

"I thought that was Sagittarius?" Chris questioned, more to himself than anything else as he topped the finished product with a bright red bow.

"No, definitely Aries. Trish gave me a book for my birthday."

"Do they also hate Christmas?"

"You betcha."

"Done." Chris stepped back and admired the finished product. "Do you want to open it now or do you want to wait until Christian and Trish get here?"

"Knowing Trish, she's still in the shower and we both know how long it takes Jay to get his hair right." Lita laughed. "I'll open it now."

Chris settled on the couch beside of the redhead and leaned his head back, a small smile appearing on his lips as he noticed the expression on Lita's face.

"Hand me the present, Chris." Lita nodded toward the small green package as she spoke.

"Oh, that's not your present," he replied as he fished around in his pocket. He pulled out a small white envelope and pressed it into Lita's hand.  
"This is."

"Oh, very sneaky, Mr. Jericho. I approve." Lita smiled.

"I'm a Scorpio," Chris teased, with a devilish look on his face. "We're masters at the art of deception."

Lita stuck her tongue out at the other man and crossed her eyes.

"Ha ha." She tore the envelope open and was quite surprised to find two tickets inside.

"Two tickets to Warped Tour?" Lita questioned, her eyes growing wide and her eyes widening as she spoke. She turned to Chris, unable to hide the beaming expression on her face. "How did you…?"

"Ah, it's no big deal," Chris dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Just one of my many rock star connections."

"Thank you, Chris." Lita removed the tickets and tucked them into her pocket.

"Hey," she said, suddenly realizing something, "there are two tickets in here."

"Well, yeah, I thought you might need a chaperone." Chris propped his foot up on the table.

"A chaperone?" Her voice was playful. "And just who would that chaperone be? You?"

Chris rubbed his chin as he pretended to think about it.

"I don't know..I suppose I could, I'm gonna be in the area anyway…okay, sure. I'll go with you."

Lita rolled her eyes and smacked the blond man playfully.

"Like that wasn't your plan all along." 


End file.
